


Headcanons for AUs

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: A compilation of headcanons and ficlets, imported from Tumblr.





	1. Steter - God/Mortal AU

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters all stand on their own. The ask for each headcanon will be published with every new chapter or will be used to name the chapter.

Peter is the God of a very specific combination of things, the God of protective murder out of love, and almost no one prays to him, because one, it’s way too specific, and two, his family of Gods do not approve of the murder in the title so they made sure that he faded mostly into the background.

Stiles is a mortal, who, if the job wasn’t already taken by Peter, would be the perfect incarnation of his powers, because Stiles is the very definiton of protective murder out of love. He might already have killed because someone threatened to hurt his dad, or was in the process of hurting his dad and he doesn’t regret it. Donovan threatened his dad, and Stiles will never stand for that.

It’s the first powerful offering Peter has gotten in a very long time.

Peter takes an interest in Stiles, first only watching from afar, but soon enough he takes on a human form, walks the earth for the first time in centuries and spends all of his time with Stiles, who is intrigued. Stiles knows a lot more than Peter originally thought and it doesn’t take him long to figure out who and what Peter is. He has a brief panicked moment of “Oh gods, he’s a God,” followed by “Oh fuck, a God took interest in me,” before he shrugs it off and carries on as normal. He’s nothing if not adaptive and he enjoys Peter’s presence too much to really care.

Talia, once she finds out, does not approve. Their kind don’t walk the earth, they don’t spend time with mortals, and they sure as hell don’t fall in love with mortals. She won’t stand for it. So she goes after Stiles, and it’s only when Peter has her very essence in his hands that she remembers what he’s the God of. It’s the last thought she has.


	2. Steter - Peter wasn't in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steter in an AU where Peter wasn’t in the house when the fire happened.

The alpha spark goes to Peter. The only reason it went to Laura was because Peter was badly hurt and on the edge of dying, so the spark went to the next suitable Hale. This is not the case here. Peter is suitable and healthy, so he gets the spark. Laura disapproves and leaves.

Peter immediately feels that Cora is still alive, pack bonds are there for a reason after all, and he finds her and brings her back home, to Derek. He gets custody of them both and while he burns with the need for revenge, taking care of his family comes first.

Since Cora is still there, she and Stiles get to be friends and Stiles is around the Hale’s almost more than he is at home. It takes him around three weeks to figure out that they are all werewolves, but he doesn’t tell them he knows, because he wants them to trust him.

Peter is always aware of where Kate is, but he never goes after her. He has a duty to his pack, to his family, and to Stiles, and while he would love nothing better than to just throw himself into the hunt, the outcome is unclear and he will not leave Derek, Cora and Stiles alone. He refuses to do that to them, so he monitors Kate, and warns other packs when it looks like she is after them, but he doesn’t leave to go after her. 

Stiles is slightly appaled that it took Peter around three months to tell him the truth about them, but it’s more for show than any hurt feelings. He gets the story out of the three one piece at a time, and a lot he figures out for himself and while he burns with rage over what Kate did, he understands Peter’s reasoning. Stiles would never do anything that might leave his dad alone in the end either.

But that doesn’t mean Stiles remains inactive. He digs deep and turns up everyone who was involved in the fire. They are all human and since there is no real danger for Peter, he does go after them once Stiles presents him the evidence he has. It never even crossed Stiles’ mind to go to his dad with this.

When Stiles is seventeen, he sits Peter down and lays out his plan to kill Kate. It involves Scott and Allison and Chris, as well as Derek, but it’s so thoroughly planned out that Peter isn’t afraid that anything will go wrong. 

It works out just like Stiles had planned.

When they get home, Kate dead and burned like his family, Peter feels settled in his skin for the first time since his life went up in flames. He is aware that this is all thanks to Stiles and there is no better way to thank him than to finally kiss the living hell out of him.

Derek adamantly refuses to call Stiles his step-dad.

~*~*~

The thing is, both Derek and Cora are too old to call Peter “Dad”. Cora is eleven and Derek 16, and they both damn well know their dad burned in the fire.

It doesn’t stop them though, especially not Cora. Peter’s the one to build her a new home, to clothe her, to feed her. He’s there for her nightmares and school stuff and puberty stuff, with all that that entails. He cares for her like he is her dad, and so that’s what she calls him.

He will forever deny it, but he excuses himself for an hour the first time it happened, because he needed a space to cry. Just for a second though.

Derek never really calls Peter anything but his name. He doesn’t refer to him by uncle or dad, but whenever he has problems or the school wants something, he goes to Peter. Not only because he’s the only adult family he has left, but also because he trusts Peter to help him.

When Stiles and Peter tell them they are dating, which was a nerve-wrecking experience all on its own, Cora squeals, makes an inappropriate joke and then hugs them before she darts off to tell Lydia all about it.

Derek, though, he just stares at them, long after Cora left and Stiles and Peter just await his judgment on this, because they were both in agreement that if Cora and Derek found it too weird they wouldn’t do it.

And Derek let’s them stew for a long time before he eventually sighs and says “I’m not calling him step-dad, just so you know.”

Peter is so surprised, because Derek never even refers to him as dad, that he can’t even say anything, so Stiles has to.

“So, you’re okay with this?” Stiles carefully asks and Derek rolls his eyes in true Hale fashion.

“Of course I am. I’ve seen how happy you make my dad,” he says and he very deliberately keeps eye contact with Peter.

Derek never really calls Peter dad again, but whenever he talks to other people about his dad, he means Peter and everyone knows it.

This time when Peter needs an hour to cry in peace, Stiles is there to hold him.


	3. Steter - Alpha Peter and Omega Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steter (alpha!Peter x omega!Stiles) & world in which omegas are considered luxury goods and can be bought for a hefty price?

Stiles hates that he’s an omega, but he also sees the advantages to this set up. So he made sure that he’s one of the most expensive omegas in the world, but as soon as a suitor wants to get to know him, he’s the worst asshole ever. It all works in his favor because no one ever wants to pay that amount of money for an omega that won’t even behave.

Talia wants Peter to finally take an omega, so she sends him to all these official outings in hopes that Peter will finally just cave and buy one.

It’s where he meets Stiles, who is his usual assholish self, but Peter delights in how snappish and assertive Stiles is. He approaches Stiles after witnessing him decimating another alpha and Stiles is in a mood so he immediately starts on Peter, who gives back as good as he gets. Soon it’s more of a verbal sparring than a vicious battle.

Peter inquires after the price for Stiles and once he learns just how high exactly it is, he has a brief period of desperation before he settles into determination.

He finds Stiles again to tell him that he would like to buy Stiles. Stiles easily agrees, because this has been the most fun he had in years and Peter is very easy on the eye, so he doesn’t understand when Peter tells him that he is in no way ever to agree to be bought up by anyone else and to just give Peter a year or two before he vanishes.

Stiles is heartbroken, but there is also that little nagging voice that tells him to trust Peter, to just wait for him. The bigger part of Stiles scoffs at that because no one ever comes back for him. It makes him moody and even more prickly than before, so even though he doesn’t want to wait for Peter (he totally does) no one wants to buy him anyway. Especially not for that price.

Peter does not have the money to buy Stiles. Not yet. He quickly makes a name for himself though, as a lawyer, as an assassin, as left hand. Whatever he needs to do he does, and he demands a very high price for his services.

Stiles hears rumours about this blue eyed wolf, who does what ever is neccessary for a price and he can’t help but hope.

When Peter finally comes back for Stiles, he’s drenched in more blood than he would care to think of, and Stiles knows that should matter, that he should care, but all he can see is that Peter did all of this for him.

Peter never really stops doing what he is good at, and with the money Stiles got when he was bought, they live a very luxurious life. It only gets better once Stiles joins in on Peter’s business.


	4. Steter - Sugardaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugardaddy Steter for the AU headcanons?

Stiles is off to college and he knows he won’t make it on his own. He needs someone to pay for his shit and hey, if he gets a hot sugar daddy, engaging in sex really won’t be the worst.

Peter knows Stiles is off to college and needs help, cause he knows how expensive Eichen is and just how little money the sheriff makes.

But Peter also knows that Stiles is stubborn and would never just accept his money, so he advises Stiles to set up a profile on a certain app. Stiles is reluctant cause he knows a scheming Peter when he sees one, but in the end he does it because what does he has to lose. He already had sex, and he does need the money.

Stiles would like to say that he is surprised when Peter messages Stiles in the app, but he was raised to not lie. He is kinda surprised that Peter really does seem honest in his offer.

They set it up on a probation basis, Peter arguing that doing this with him, who Stiles already knows and is able to defend himself against is a lot smarter than going out to meet some random person, and Stiles hates to admit it but he has to agree.

What does surprise Stiles though is the relatively tame things Peter asks for, because Peter damn well knows that Stiles is desperate enough to do whatever he wants. Still, Peter sticks to small, doable things and slowly eases Stiles into the thing. Stiles is more than grateful for that.

In the end it’s Stiles who pushes for sex because he’s tired of this endless teasing and will Peter finally just take him like they both want?

Peter happily does.


	5. Stiles/Chris/Derek - Artist/Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Steter, Stetopher or maybe even Stetophek Artist/Model AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I totally failed at this one, because I forgot Peter.

Stiles is a very well known photo model, who is sought after all the damn time. He just wants one afternoon to spend with his boyfriend, okay, because Derek is already grumpy all the time and Stiles would just like to cuddle up to the grump to make him smile again.

Chris is a photographer who has worked with Stiles before, and there might have been some flirting but Stiles has never taken the last step, so Chris has never pushed, especially not in a work environment.

Stiles is booked for a weekend shoot with Chris and since he and Chris are friendly, if not friends, Stiles convinces Derek to come along, that Chris wouldn’t mind, just so they can finally spend some time together again.

Chris is exited to see Stiles again, to work with him again, but as soon as Derek steps into the studio he forgets all about Stiles because Derek is _gorgeous_ and why has no one ever photographed him?

Stiles laughs his ass off and just points at Derek’s face, because he’s scowling even harder than before, and Chris doesn’t get it, because it would be perfect, he already knows how they are going to play this, would Derek please just get before the camera, Chris promises he will take amazing pictures.

So Derek gets to work, while Stiles mostly gets to watch since he’s only asked to be in two, three photos with Derek, but they all get to talk and Derek can see why Stiles prefers working with Chris, who is respectful and fun and knows what he’s doing.

Chris would love nothing better than to get them both into bed now, but he sees how Derek and Stiles are with each other, and he gets why Stiles never took that last step, and while he is a little bit wistful, Chris isn’t bitter. He knows a good thing when he sees it.

He doesn’t see shit, because before the weekend is over all three of them have fucked on various surfaces in the studio and when it comes to an end, Derek and Stiles are more than reluctant to just leave.

When they are about to leave Chris can’t help but ask why they decided to do this, especially with how evading Stiles used to be and this time it’s Derek who answers and tells Chris that no one has ever looked at him next to Stiles and seen someone beautiful or worthy of attention.

They never really do leave and Chris has exlusive rights for double shoots with them, which sell like nothing the industry has ever seen. (The only shoot that ever sells better is the one where Chris joined them.)


	6. Sterek - Unexpected Professions

Stiles fucking hates needles and blood, but he does love to give people meaningful tattoos so that’s what he does. He’s known to turn more people away than acutally accept, because he refuses to let anyone leave with two black bands around his arm, but the people who do get a tattoo from him praise him and his delicate, intricate work.

Derek works in a rescue center for animals. Animals hate him and he doesn’t like animals much, but they are better than working with people and having to interact with them on a daily basis. If he wasn’t a werewolf he would be scarred all over, because these animals really do not enjoy his company. Derek doesn’t care.

Derek’s left side of his body is reserved for tattoos that relate to animals he managed to safe and get back out there. His right is reserved for those he failed. He’s slowly running out of place on the left one.

Stiles fucking hates tattooing Derek, because not only are there needles and blood, but he also has to get the blowtorch out and he fucking hates that. He would love nothing more than to turn Derek away but, goddamit, his tattoos mean something and Stiles would never allow anyone else to mark Derek anyway. He’s still mad at whoever did that triskele on Derek’s back.

Stiles’ shop is almost an hour away from his flat, but Derek will be damned if he ever again lets anyone else work on him. Stiles loves hearing about the animals he saves and more importantly Derek loves talking about them to Stiles, so he does always make the drive out there.

When Derek’s favourite wolf dies and he arrives at Stiles’ shop with redrimmed eyes and even grumpier than usual Stiles silently immortalizes that loss in Derek’s skin before he closes up the shop and drags Derek away to get black out drunk.

Derek never really leaves afterwards.


	7. Steter - Murder Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steter murder husbands and how the find each other au?

Peter can smell the death on Stiles. He first thinks it’s some kind of possession or something, but a bit of digging shows that Stiles is actually a well known serial killer. Well, he’s well known for his murders, not actually as Stiles. He’s very good at what he does after all.

Stiles saw Peter exactly once and was immediately taken with him, but decided he had to die. Peter was distracting and Stiles didn’t like distractions. So he did his research and followed Peter around for a bit. When he decided it was time for Peter to die, Stiles did not expect to find him crouched over a body of his own making, claws glistening almost black in the dark and smiling up at Stiles.

Stiles has an existential crisis right then and there; not so much because of the werewolf reveal, because he’s adaptive okay, but more because he has staked Peter out and never even suspected that he wasn’t as clean as his record made Stiles believe. Stiles is furious with himself for missing this very important part but he’s also deeply impressed with whoever made Peter look that clean.

Turns out he’s very impressed with Peter because he fakes all his own records.

Peter might have originally planned to kill Stiles once the reveal part was over, but he cannot quite bring himself to do that, so instead he asks him out for dinner. They don’t really go out, Peter cooks for them, so that they can discuss all their murders and compare favourite killing methods. Peter clearly prefers his claws and teeth, loves his kills messy as fuck, whereas Stiles enjoys getting close to his victims and then quickly stabbing them to death. He lovingly shows off all his knives too.

They are kinda bummed when they realize with their techniques, it’s hard to team up on one person.

So instead they team up on pairs.

The public and the FBI are losing their collective shits because they absolutely do not need these two serial killers to team up.

They have all their important discussions over murdering someone. It goes so far that they both had stashed the engagement rings on the victims of the night, secure in their knowledge of the other and their killing technique, so that it definitely would be found. 

They are both so incredibly in awe over that, that they almost forget about the actual engagement. (They both say yes of course, and are just a tiny little bit mad over the fact that they can’t have their wedding while killing someone)


	8. Stetopher - Establishe Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stetopher; future / established relationship; accidentally adopting a cat

Chris and Peter have money riding on when Stiles will bring home an animal for the first time, because with how often he’s visiting Scott at the vet, and how often he volunteers at the local shater, it’s only a matter of time.

Peter promises he didn’t mean to do this; the cat just wouldn’t leave him alone, what else was he supposed to do.

Stiles doesn’t believe a word that comes out of Peter’s mouth so he gets into research mode and would you look at that. The cat acquisition wasn’t as accidental as Peter wants to make them believe. Chris almost pulls something, he’s laughing so hard at Peter’s face when Stiles confronts him about this.

They let the cat out all the time, because Peter refuses to confine her to the house. They are living right next to the preserve, so really, there’s no danger for her anyway.

Their cat is a menace. Or a queen. Probably both. She keeps bringing strays to them. All three of them are too weak and soft to turn them away. 

They are pretending to not know each and every single cat that comes by or lives in their house, complaining that Peter is the actual worst and he’s to blame for everyting.

Every cat has a name. They never get confused. Derek cannot believe his uncle is a mad cat person, who lives in the woods, with his two lovers and (at last count) around 30 cats.

When Chris brings home a dog, Stiles and Peter are too resigned to this to even put up a token protest. They will need more space. (They build a cat house. It is soon joined by a dog house. They are almost bigger than the human house.)


	9. Stargent - Sugardaddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete AU where Stiles and Chris don't know each other

Chris is looking for a sugar baby he can spoil, because his daughter won’t let him anymore now that she’s in college, and Chris does love to take care of people.

When Stiles sees Chris profile he almost falls over himself, he’s so desperate to get matched with him. He shouldn’t have worried because Chris takes on look at Stiles' picture and immediately accepts.

They set the boundaries over the phone, cause Chris is just a little bit too far away to drop by all the time, and Stiles will never admit to it, but he totally got off just listening to Chris making clear what he expects of Stiles in return for his money. Chris knows anyway.

Stiles never has to worry about money, or his libido, because Chris keeps him busy. They mostly do things over the phone or through Skype because the one time Chris came to visit Stiles, he worked him over so hard, Stiles wasn’t able to walk on Monday. Stiles loved every second of it, but they both agree that they need to plan this better because Stiles does need to get good grades. It’s one of Chris' rules.

When Allison tells Stiles all about the new guy her dad has, Stiles panics for a quick second, but then shrugs it off. It’s too big a coincident to happen right? There’s no way his best friends’ dad is his sugar daddy (and possible love of his live).

It’s not too big of a coincident.

Allison has to excuse herself, she’s laughing so hard when she finds out, much to the dismay of Stiles, who worried for days how to best break it to her.

Allison finally finally has a good argument to get her dad to move closer to university, since he always claimed that he wanted to give her space. She reiterates that she never wanted space in the first place, and his sugar baby definitely doesn’t want all this space.

The first time Stiles walkes out of Chris’ bedroom, well limps, and meets Allison in the kitchen, he wants the ground to swallow him, but she only claps his back, tells him to cover that damn hickey on his neck and then calls out for her dad to remember that Stiles has a test in two days and he needs to be able to sit. Stiles could swear his head is exploding.

1He does make it to the test, but he’s not really able to sit. He learns to work around that.


	10. Stetophek - Lighthouse Keeper/Fishermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. Stetophek HAPPY fisherman/lighthouse keeper AU, for the 5+ thingie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little bit smutty at the end.

Stiles and Derek live in the lighthouse, because Derek fucking hates people and Stiles loves him too much to fight him on this, and people think of Stiles as strange so why not cater to their believes. They are happy in their lighthouse. It gives them struckture and purpose.

Chris and Peter are off at sea, fishermen turned pirates after they witnessed one too many shipwrecks caused by the Argents. Chris has broken with his family long ago, and Peter only remembers fire and flames which is why he was so desperate to get out on the sea. 

They do managed to destroy the Argents, but they took some serious damage and when a storm rolls over them they get smashed into cliffs, right under Derek’s and Stiles’ peaceful little lighthouse. Derek is not amused.

They are not actually heartless enough to let Chris and Peter drown, so they pick them up and get them inside. Derek acts all strange around Peter, because he remembers those eyes, but he cannot place them. It’s only when Peter and Chris wake up that they get the story out of them and whereas Derek has only hazy memories of his uncle, Peter remembers his nephew clearly. 

Stiles and Chris make the three day track down into the town to give them time to get re-acquainted. They do some bonding of their own, though Stiles stops them from taking that last step because he wants to talk this over with Derek first. Chris understands and backs off.

When they get back Stiles throws his hands in the air and yells at Derek and Peter, who are still lounging in bed, that he could have been fucking Chris for the last two nights if only he had known that Derek didn’t mind.

Derek only minds if Stiles doesn’t like Peter, so Stiles sighs and chases Chris and Derek out to gather all the driftwood and see if there’s anything they can piece back together from the ship. Derek leaves without protest because it gives Stiles time to get to know Peter, while Derek can get to know Chris (who is just a little bit hurt that he didn’t get to fuck Stiles yet).

It takes Stiles and Peter approximately one hour of sarcasm laced conversation before they end up in bed too and when Derek and Chris get back, Chris is outraged because this is clearly unfair. Peter shouldn’t be the only one to get to fuck both Derek and Stiles.

Derek gets that teasing smirk that only makes an appearance every now and then and Stiles hurriedly elbows Peter in the side to wake him up because he knows they are in for a treat.

Derek fucks Chris right there, bend over the side of the bed, and while it’s clear that Chris does want to complain he’s also too breathless to do it. Stiles makes up for it when he drags Chris on top of him afterwards, spreading his legs and welcoming Chris there, while Peter makes sure to push Derek’s come back into Chris where it leaked out.

Chris and Peter originally wanted to build a new boat but the only thing they do end up building is a bigger bed. They buy a small fisherboat so that they don’t have to go into town as often as before. They quiet enjoy their little bubble of four.


	11. Stargent - Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I please get another of your amazing AU headcanons? Pretty please *puppy eyes on* <3 (If yes then I would really like Stargent omegaverse with pregnant Stiles)

Things still happen mostly like they did in the show, so Chris did lose Allison and when Stiles realizes he’s pregnant, he’s freaking out because they never really talked about this and he’s not sure Chris will be okay with having another child.

Chris is way too good of an alpha (and way too attuned to Stiles) to not realize that he’s pregnant now, but he doesn’t want to say anything in case Stiles isn’t yet ready to tell him. He grows concerned once the morning sickness sets in and Stiles still hasn’t told him.

In the end it’s the Sheriff who tells Chris, pretending it was an accident, but actually totally sick of his son who keeps putting it off. When Chris comes home afterwards, Stiles is there, obviously nervous and wringing his hands in front of his body, because he doesn’t want Chris to be upset or angry.

Chris is neither. He’s excited and happy.

He dotes on Stiles. Like. Full on, hardcore doting. So much in fact that after a period of indulging and eye-rolling Stiles finally snaps at Chris that he’s not breakable. He’s young and in perfect health and would Chris please stop treating him like this.

Chris tells him he’s just so damn in awe of Stiles and the baby, he never thought he would get this, and he already loves the baby so much, and Stiles too, for giving him this, and he knows Allison would have loved this too.

Stiles gets unbearable in the last month, because he’s huge and tired and everything hurts, and now Chris is finally allowed to dote on Stiles again. He shamelessly takes advantage of this.

When the baby is born, a beautiful healthy girl, they agree to not name her after Stiles’ mother or any female family member of Chris. Instead they name her Laura. They talked it over with Peter, who thought they were joking but agreed. When they tell him, he and Derek both tear up a little bit. 

Little Laura is the most loved and spoiled baby ever. Eventually Chris and Stiles have to put their foot down, denying her uncles to buy her any more stuff. 

That rule totally doesn’t go for them though, so Laura continues to be spoiled.


	12. Stetopher - Creature!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the AU thing, can you do steter or stetopher with creature!stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon [which you can find here](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/177664434956/so-because-i-saw-a-wolverine-in-a-zoo-today-and) about how Stiles totally is a were!wolverine.

When Stiles first realized that werewolves were back in town, that Scott now was one of them, his first thought was “Oh, shit.” They are the only natural predators he has, besides hunters of course, so he is not at all pleased about this bullshit. He was living a quiet life, dammit.

Navigating the shit show that was now his home, and hiding that he was a were-creature as well was more exhausting than Stiles had ever thought possible.

Of course it’s Peter and Chris who find out. Of fucking course. Because that’s just Stiles’ life now. Peter just knows too much about all kinds of things and Chris is just too observant for them to really miss Stiles not quite human quirks.

Peter is curious. So goddamn curious, asking questions not even Stiles has the answers too. Chris is quieter, staying more in the background, and it just sets Stiles on edge, because what if he uses all that knowledge against Stiles? Sure, he and Peter seem oddly intimate, and isn’t that a thought Stiles thought he’d never have (or ever feel so strongly about), but you never know with hunters. Both Chris and Peter agree though, that being a wolverine explains so much about Stiles ferocious behaviour. They don’t really complain.

Stiles wants to blame Chris for the hunters that eventually get him, because Stiles is certain Peter doesn’t deal with hunters, but Stiles damn well knows that Chris is on their side and would never do anything to harm him.

The hunters did not take him because he’s a werewolverine. That’s a first. Usually, if werewolverines are taken, it’s because the hunters want to force them into their full shift to take their hide. These hunters however took him because he’s friends with a true alpha and a murdering beta and a hunter who betrayed them all.

Stiles doesn’t know if he prefers that reason.

He firmly comes down on the side of “Fuck yes,” when Peter and Chris storm the warehouse he’s being held in and proceed to fuck the hunters up for good. They still don’t know that Stiles is a shifter himself.

As far as courting gestures go, saving his life and then refusing to let him go home alone ranks pretty high up there. They take him home with them, and patch him up, feed him and then bundle him up in bed.

When Stiles wakes up he’s shifted, because his injuries heal faster like that and he has this quick second of panic, because knowing someone is a shifter and seeing it, are two completely different things. He’s afraid Chris will mind all of a sudden, or that Peter will feel like his territory is encroached on. It does smell pretty strongly like only those two after all in that bed.

Chris and Peter couldn’t care less. Peter full-shifts as soon as he realizes Stiles is awake and cuddles up to him, which Stiles would totally mock him for if it wasn’t so adorable. Chris joins them on the bed, gathering both of them close and they all fall asleep like that.

During their first real fight, Stiles shifts and rubs his anal glands all over the apartment, leaving his pungent odor behind before he hightails it out of there to hide at his dad’s for a few days. Peter isn’t able to sleep in their apartment and even Chris has a hard time. They are not amused and make Stiles promise to never use it against them like that. Stiles replies that if they stop being assholes, he won’t have to. It ends in even more cuddles and Stiles never does use it again.


	13. Stetopher - President's Son

Chris is the President’s son. Gerard is hated by everyone equally and no one can really remember why he was voted for. Chris isn’t vice president but everyone knows that he will take over once Gerard dies (hopefully soon).

Peter and Stiles are on a long term mission to wipe out the president and his family. Gerard has caused so much death and destruction in the world, he cannot be allowed to continue. Since no one remembers how it came to be that he was given this power, most people are inclined to believe that he will be voted for again, and that he will continue to be president long after his time should have ended.

That cannot happen.

Stiles works in the White House, nothing important, but also nothing anyone would pay him attention for. He’s invisible and that’s how he and Peter like it. Peter works with the Secretery of Defense, because noticing threats and acting accordingly is what he does best.

Peter and Stiles were ready to kill Chris right along with Gerard and Kate and Victoria, but as it turns out, Chris doesn’t actually deserve it. He’s kind, and horrified by what his father has done to the world, and he repeatedly asks him to retire. But he’s too loyal to consider patricide.

That works really well for Peter and Stiles, because they are already planning to put Chris into power and if he gains that power by killing his predecessor, the public would probably frown upon that, no matter how much Gerard deserves it.

It takes Peter and Stiles some time to decide just how far they can trust Chris but when Stiles walks in on Chris crying one evening, he stays to listen to him. He knows they can trust Chris when he whispers “I wish I could kill him.” Peter and Stiles approach him the next day.

Chris had been watching those two, because he’s not stupid, and he saw that they were conspiring but he thought it was because they tried to keep their relationship a secret. Stiles and Peter laugh at that, because they haven’t kept their relationship a secret since the day Stiles turned 18. Chris isn’t too shocked that they are instead here to kill his dad, because he was hoping someone would eventually do it. It’s time.

Chris has a harder time accepting that Kate needs to die also, but he knows her, he knows what she has done, and how Victoria aided her and he just asks them to keep Allison out of it. Stiles actually bristles at that because Allison is a sunshine and has done nothing wrong in her life, ever.

They make it quick, for Chris. 

When Chris is sworn in as President everyone is wary, because it’s just another Argent up there, but Peter and Stiles finally step out of the shadows and tell the world about the Chris they got to know over time. It sways the public in the matter of a day.

Chris tells them that a simple “We like you” would have sufficed as a love declaration. Peter and Stiles disagree. 

Being in a poly relationship with two men is the single most outrageous thing President Chris (no one calls him President Argent) has ever done. And even that fades pretty quickly, because it’s also the greates lovestory of the century.


	14. Sterek - Fae!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek but stile's is Fae and loves getting derek to react pls

Stiles has kept his fae side a secret for almost three years now. He went through all of the shit that happened in Beacon Hills without resorting to use his powers, and he’s pretty damn proud of that. 

Derek finds out on accident. Stiles was in the forest, praying to the old gods, and he forgot that Derek likes to run there on nights approaching the full moon. Derek is so startled he runs away without saying anything. 

Things are different after that. Derek is wary around Stiles, he still remembers what his mother and Peter said about the fae, about those dangerous creatures that live in the woods and do unspeakable things to humans and other weres. Stiles knows about these rumours, and he knows that only about a quarter of them are bullshit. Fae are dangerous and people are right to be wary.

Stiles hates that Derek is wary around him.

Stiles decides that some desensitization is in order. So he starts with little things. He smiles at Derek, bares his slightly too sharp teeth at him and delights in the way Derek jerks away from him (except for how it totally hurts how Derek is so obviously afraid of him. Stiles knew he kept his secret for a reason.). 

He continues like that. He shows his pointy ears off. He drops just a little bit of his glamour, enough to let Derek know that the almost otherworldy beauty is something that wasn’t exaggerated. He let’s Derek know that he bleeds silver.

When Stiles offers him some baked goods for the first time after Derek found out, Derek even refuses to touch it. He thinks he imagined the brief burst of sadness from Stiles that he can smell, but he thinks maybe he didn’t. 

And then Derek remembers that this is Stiles. Stiles, who kept them all safe more than once, who held Derek up for hours in the pool, who was there when Boyd died, who was so unwilling to leave Derek alone when he was dying, who snarked and bitched but always came through for all of them. It’s _Stiles_.

He breaks into Stiles’ room, aware for the first time that he is allowed to break in, and sits down on Stiles’ bed. “Tell me everything,” he says and Stiles does.

Derek gets a new perspective on the fae lore he knows, can varify some things while other times Stiles just outright laughs in his face. With everything Derek learns, he thinks he might never trust another fae he meets.

When Stiles asks if Derek trusts him, Derek is almost appalled, though he does understand where Stiles comes from. He tells him that Stiles will never be anything but Stiles to him. Someone he trusts, someone he cares for, someone he loves.

The rumour, that the love of a fae blesses whoever manages to get it, is true. Nothing bad happens to Derek ever again. Stiles makes sure of that.


	15. Sterek - Post Apocalyptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the AU + headcanon thing, can you do a Sterek and apocalypse? I know someone else just did a steter one, so if you don't wanna do that, then maybe a slavery? Or a royalty? I kinda want all your Sterek headcanons, but I've had a super hard time thinking of any to ask for, but one of these maybe? Or all? I'd be okay with all too xD

The only apocalypse AU I can picture is a ‘The Domestics’ inspired one, because if Stiles isn’t going to ask Derek to bring him across the country so he can see his dad again, then I don’t know what to tell you. It’s clearly the most Stiles-es thing ever.

Derek knows it’s stupid. He does. There are dangerous fractions everywhere, some of them were-fractions, and creatures are the ones who survived in greater numbers than humans. It’s stupidly dangerous and as much as Derek loves John, he’s probably long dead.

He takes Stiles anyway.

Derek kills an alpha not even two days after they leave, because he went after Stiles. Derek never wanted to be alpha again, but he thinks that maybe this will give them the edge they need to make it to John.

Stiles was always dangerous, even though he never wanted to admit it, but this trip makes him even more so. He digs out his bat, modifies it, and smashes more creatures with it than Derek had thought possible. 

Stiles catches him watching once, and he goes all still, still like he never used to be, and asks Derek if this is too much, if he asked for too much, changed too much. They lose a day because Derek shows him exactly just how he thinks of Stiles. 

There are rumors about a feral pair, where only one is a were, wearing alpha red, while the other is only human, but drenched in more red than even the alpha. John hears them, and he smiles, and he sits tight. He knows his boys are coming for him.

They get there faster than they imagined. Their reputation preceeds them, and everyone knows if they want to life on they stay out of the way of the alpha pair. The last two weeks pass almost without incident. And what little happens is hardly worth to tell the tale.

They find John in good health, patiently waiting for them, and Stiles laughs and laughs when they are finally reunited. 

Derek knows he would do anything for this boy, for his mate, for this human alpha, but he also knows that the same is true for Stiles. They have both proven it over and over again.


	16. Sterek - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the AU + headcanon thing, can you do a Sterek and apocalypse? I know someone else just did a steter one, so if you don't wanna do that, then maybe a slavery? Or a royalty? I kinda want all your Sterek headcanons, but I've had a super hard time thinking of any to ask for, but one of these maybe? Or all? I'd be okay with all too xD

Technically Derek is the heir to the Hale kingdom because women are not allowed to rule. Which is utter bullshit, if you ask Derek, because his mother ruled ever since his father died and she’s doing one hell of a good job. 

No one really wants Derek to rule. They all love him, but they know Derek is not made to be king. He’s a great adviser, a steady pillar in times of trouble and crisis, and he would make sure that Laura’s reign would be one of the most blessed ones.

They change the customs. Laura will take over after her mother steps down. Everyone is more than happy with this.

Derek isn’t the best for diplomacy, his resting bitch faces tends to make people angry, which makes it hard to come to mutually beneficial agreements, so usually it’s Laura, or even Peter who gets send out. But Laura swears if she has to deal with Prince Stiles one more time she will murder him, and Peter isn’t allowed within the castle while Stiles is present anymore. 

Peter and Laura’s description of Stiles were wildly different so Derek isn’t sure what to expect. It turns out there was no way in hell anyone could have prepeared him for Stiles.

Derek will forever deny it but it’s love at first flail. Stiles trips over his feet when he enters the room to greet Derek and Derek is instantly gone. When Stiles starts to talk, talking animatedly with his hands everywhere, Derek knows he’s already in too deep.

He and Stiles spend a lot of time together during his stay, and while they do get the necessary negotiations out of the way, they spend a lot of time together just because they want to. Derek doesn’t know what to do with that, doesn’t know how to react to Stiles thoughtless flirting.

When he returns home he demands to never be sent there ever again. Stiles is a prince, he’s supposed to enter a marriage that will bring children, and Derek cannot spend another minute with him knowing he will never be with Stiles. Talia rolls her eyes at Derek, but sends Deaton.

Stiles is not amused.

He is, in fact, so not amused that he steals out of the castle one night and rides to the Hale kingdom all on his own. 

He confronts Derek, because he already told his dad about him, and how dare Derek just avoid him now. Derek admits to being confused because Stiles has to marry for an heir, doesn’t he. Stiles rolls his eyes so hard Derek is afraid he pulled something and then Stiles slams him over the head with a rulebook about the Stilinski kingdom. 

It turns out the heirs are allowed to marry whoever they want as long as they do get a child. Stiles knows some great orphanages.

Laura cannot stop laughing at the wedding day, because they changed the goddamn law in their own kingdom so that Derek doesn’t have to be king, and then he went and married a crown prince, to be king in another kingdom.

Derek would scowl at her if he wasn’t so busy staring with awe at Stiles as he’s walking down the aisle.


	17. Deter - Soulmates and Amnesia

Peter has known Derek was his soulmate since the moment the boy was born. Derek knows it too, because Peter did tell him, and he’s not stupid. So he would have figured it out on his own eventually.

Peter is hesitant to do anything. In his eyes Derek is still a baby, a toddler, a small child, and Peter doesn’t dare being anything to him other than the supportive uncle for now. He has plans for the day Derek turns legal. Derek keeps hoping that might change, he hopes when he turns fourteen, fifteen and then sixteen, but Peter never makes a move.

Kate is convenient. Very convenient. Derek figures he can use Kate to make Peter jealous, to finally get him to act on the attraction and love between them, but it backfires in the most spectacular way on him. Sure, he comes home smelling like Kate, and he does see Peter’s eyes flash in rage, but when his family burns, when Peter burns, Derek can’t even remember why he thought this was worth it.

Peter’s bad. He isn’t quite comatose, but he’s also not really responsive. The doctors tell him and Laura that it’s most likely due to his soulmate bond. If Peter didn’t have that, he would be dead.

Laura wants to leave. Peter doesn’t react to them and Laura doesn’t feel safe. Derek tells her where she can stick it, because he’s not going to leave his soulmate behind.

When Peter responds to someone almost a year later, it quickly turns out he doesn’t remember a thing. He doesn’t remember being a werewolf, or who and where he is, and he doesn’t remember Derek or that they are soulmates.

Derek takes a day to cry his eyes out before he decides this might be for the best. Peter never wanted him, and Derek’s love did nothing but hurt Peter, so this might be a way for Peter to start new. Derek’s name on him was burned off, so he won’t ever know. It’s fine.

Still, Derek stays. Peter is family after all and he needs someone to explain the werewolf thing to him. When Peter asks who he is to him, Derek tells him they are distant relatives and Derek came in to get Peter back on his feet. He’s glad Peter hasn’t figured out how to detect lies yet.

It takes almost half a year, but eventually Peter remembers. He remembers everything before the fire, and he remembers everything after and when he realizes that Derek lied to him, told him they were barely even related, barely even knew each other before the fire, he wished he didn’t. He’s not sure anything ever hurt quite as much as knowing that his soulmate didn’t want him.

When Derek drops by to check in on Peter that day, Peter tells him that he doesn’t need to. He remembers now, and he gets why Derek might not want him, but he can’t stand having Derek around like this. He’ll be fine. Derek can leave.

Derek doesn’t want to leave, though he doesn’t know how to put it into words.

They have a big fight when Derek stubbornly keeps coming around day after day. Peter might not want him, but he will not abandon him either. Peter is not amused.

He yells at him to just leave, get the fuck out like he so clearly intended when he lied to Peter about their relationship and Derek almost laughs in his face because what relationship? The one where Peter apparently never wanted Derek in the first place? Or the one where Derek was so angry with Peter for not wanting him back that he got their whole family burned?

It takes Peter a minute or ten to digest all of that, because the only thing he ever wanted to do was keep Derek safe, and to not force something on him he might not want, especially at that age. He had plans of whisking Derek away as soon as he turned eighteen and he tells Derek as much.

He also makes damn sure that Derek knows that Kate wasn’t his fault. She was crazy and wanted them dead and she would have found a way, even without Derek. It’s not his fault.

It takes them both some time to get used to the idea that the other might want them back, and they take it slow. They go on dates, the court and it takes them almost three months to kiss for the first time.

After that it’s like a dam has been broken. They act like they have been married for decades, all comfortable and familiar with each other, and both never thought they might end up this happy.


	18. Deter - Wrong Number

Peter is the enstranged family member who only comes around every other holiday, and even that not reliably. Talia threw him out when she figured out that he and Derek were mates, and she hasn’t allowed him back home even though Derek is almost eighteen now and should be able to make his own decisions.

Derek is struggling with Chemistry in school but he knows that his mother has a friend named Peter who is a chemist. He should be able to help. So he steals Peter’s number out of her phone. Except, he steals the wrong one. The one he wanted was saved under his last name, so instead Derek gets his Uncle Peter’s number, not that he knows it.

Derek doesn’t know much about Peter. He knows he has an uncle with that name, and he knows that whenever he’s there he feels all strange and jittery, like being away from Peter is not right. His mother never explained and Peter never stayed long enough for Derek to push the issue.

When Derek texts Peter with his chemistry question Peter is confused. Peter does have Derek’s number but he has no clue about chemistry and he doesn’t know why Derek would ask him. Still, he’s too happy that Derek is looking for contatct with him, so he goes right down to googling the shit out of the problem so that he can help Derek.

Derek comes back for question after question and eventually their talk extends school work and homework troubles. For the first time Peter gets to know his mate, gets to know Derek like Talia never wanted and he can’t help but fall in love.

They don’t talk about family. Peter because he doesn’t like the majority of them and he fears that Derek will stop talking to him when he brings it up. He never asks Derek why he doesn’t talk about his family but he thinks it’s because Derek might be angry that Talia kept them apart for this long.

Derek still doesn’t know he’s texting the wrong Peter.

When another holiday draws close, Peter gets anxious. He intends to go home, see Derek again for the first time since they started talking and he’s nervous. 

He gets confused when Derek starts talking about this elusive uncle he has, the one that makes him feel things he doesn’t know how to handle, but he doesn’t dwell on it. He can ask Derek about this in two days.

When Peter comes home and smiles brightly at Derek as he greets him familiarly Derek frowns and moves out of reach. Talia sees their exchange and immediately comes over to ask why Peter’s so familiar with Derek, who just shrugs and says he has no idea, because he doesn’t really know Peter.

Peter thinks back to that very first message all these months ago, about chemistry, and he remembers that Talia has a friend. A friend named Peter. Derek never wanted to speak to him, never even knew it was him and he turns around on his heel and walks back out.

Derek is hesitant, but he realizes what happened, he realizes he’s been texting this Peter all the time and when he feels that by now familiar jittery feeling he has whenever Peter is around, he decides he wants to find out what it’s about, so he runs after Peter, much to Talia’s dismay.

Derek catches Peter just before he drives off and Derek flings himself into the car, because he doesn’t want Peter to leave. Peter drives just far enough to be out of earshot of the house and then stops and tells Derek very quietly to get the fuck out.

Derek refuses, tells him he didn’t know, but he also doesn’t regret anything and Peter knows that he always wanted to get to know him. Derek has told him as much over text messages.

“Great, now you do know me, now leave me the fuck alone,” Peter snarls back but now that feeling in Derek’s chest has settled, like it never has before, because he was never allowed close to Peter and he gets it all of a sudden. He knows.

“No,” he says and then asks why Peter isn’t allowed at home, why Talia makes sure they never are close to each other, even though he knows. He just wants to hear Peter say it.

When he does, Derek laughs in relief, because wouldn’t it have been awkward if Peter didn’t feel the same. He asks him if Peter knew all this time it was him and when Peter confirms that, Derek apologizes over and over again, even though it was an accident and it’s gonna be the start of something amazing for both of them.

Peter never does come back to the family, because he cannot forgive Talia, but it’s not so bad, becasue Derek goes with him and declares that he’s with the only family that ever mattered. They move as far away from Talia as they can.


	19. Deter - Stiles being the best bro

Derek and Stiles and Peter are best friends. They all work well together and it just developed like that when Scott left Stiles behind more and more often with less and less believable excuses. But the Hale’s and Stiles, they are tight.

So tight in fact, that Stiles needed like two days to work out that Derek and Peter are very much in love. He’s just confused, because they don’t act on it. They care for each other but nothing ever goes past the “familial concern” and Stiles doesn’t get it.

He asks Derek about this when they are at a party or whatever, lots of people all around, and Peter mingling and talking to Chris of all people. Derek can’t take his eyes off him, and Stiles doesn’t need to be a werewolf to know he’s jealous and worried.

“Why don’t you just go over there and tell him?” Stiles asks as he leans into Derek.

To his credit, Derek doesn’t even pretend to not know what Stiles is talking about.

“He doesn’t feel that way,” Derke tells him, and he sounds sad and resigned and Stiles curses himself for not noticing this stupid notion earlier.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” he wants to know and Derek shrugs before he turns away from Peter and Chris, who are now laughing together.

“I’ve been in love with him all my life. I tried to tell him, asked him out on dates before everything, but he never even reacted to that,” Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes so hard that he hurts himself with it.

“Did it maybe ever occur to you that you were underage at that time? And from what I have heard about your mother, she would have skinned Peter alive if he even so much as looked at you. Of course he didn’t react to your attempts them. But did you try now?”

Going by the wide eyed stare Derek sends his way, he very much did not try now.

“You think?” he asks and his voice is full of hope.

“I think, that if you start flirting with me, Peter will be over here in less than five minutes,” Stiles says and Derek sighs.

“He knows we’re just friends.”

“Just like you know he and Chris are just friends,” Stiles gives back with a smirk and Derek sends a contemplating look over to Peter before he takes a step closer to Stiles.

“What do we do?”

It takes Peter less than two minutes to come over and force them apart, not too noticeably, but just enough to drive the point home.

Stiles pushes them outside, with a wink to both of them and when Stiles eventually leaves the place, he finds them still outside, talking, but also kissing a lot. He sleeps very well that night.

Derek and Peter get a lot of backlash for their relationship, and whereas Peter gets all protectively defensive, Derek goes all quiet. Stiles though, Stiles is very vocal about how they are totally a good thing before he proceeds to tear whoever the fuck said something about them down.

When both Derek and Peter come to him in the span of a few days, to ask what he thinks might be the best way for them to propose, Stiles has to fight very hard not to burst out laughing.

He gives them both tips that lead to a situation where they both propose at the same time and when they tell him he’s the smuggest motherfucker.

They allow him to plan the wedding, which he truly doesn’t want (except for how he kept making suggestions and criticising their plans).

They want him both for best man and when Stiles tells them that he could just officiate they immediately agree. It can’t be legally binding anyway, so having Stiles do it seems perfect. 

Stiles is godfather to all the kids Derek and Peter adopt and they stopped asking after the second one. They just assume he’ll say yes, and they are never wrong.

One night, Peter confesses that he was so afraid that the would never get the support of his family for his love for Derek and so having Stiles being so openly and aggressively supportive means the world to Peter.


	20. Deter - BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deter where it’s bdsm au and Derek only trusts Peter to take care of him for the 5+ AU thingy pls???

It’s not unusual for underage subs to be taken down by a family member. Since Talia is the alpha, and also a dom, it seems only logical that she should do it, so the first time Derek really needs to go down he goes to her, because that’s what everyone always talked about.

It doesn’t go to well. Derek comes out of it with sub drop even though Talia took good care of him, and he’s shaky and irritable for almost a week. They decide that they need to find another dom.

Talia never really considered that Peter might be able to do it, but when Derek asks if he could ask Peter, she reluctantly agrees. She doesn’t quite trust her brother with her boy, but he needs to be taken down properly.

Derek has never felt so good as when he’s kneeling for Peter, being a good pup, and doing everything he can to please Peter. When Peter tells him how proud he is of Derek, how well he’s doing for him, something loosens in Derek’s chest and for the first time he really goes down. 

When it takes him hours to come back again, Talia is worried out of her mind, ready to just kill Peter on the spot and take Derek to a clinic or something, but Peter won’t let her. Rightfully so, because when Derek finally blinks himself back into awareness, he’s happy and settled and tells his mother that nothing has ever felt as good as being taken down by Peter.

After that it’s only ever Peter Derek goes to. He doesn’t need it as often as other subs, because Peter always does such a thorough job, but he comes back almost every few days, simply because he loves it.

After the fire, Derek doesn’t go down. He tries it a few times in New York, but it always ends either in him using his safeword, or in subdrop and eventually he just stops. He learns to live with the itch under his skin because it’s better than the shaky, empty feeling he gets after a failed attempt.

He doesn’t even think to ask Laura to dom him, because it feels so, so wrong to ask anyone from his family, when it can’t be Peter.

When Derek goes home after killing Peter, he goes into subdrop without ever having a scene before. He killed his dom and he’s not taking that too well.

He becomes even harsher and angrier, alpha power running through him and demanding to dominate his pack when all he really wants to do is drop to his knees and bare his throat for Peter, wants to hear him say what a good pup Derek is. 

He doesn’t deal too well with all of it.

When Peter comes back, Derek can’t even be mad that Peter used him lke that, the relief is too strong.

It takes him two days to find Peter’s appartment. When Peter opens the door for him, he seems wary and on edge, and Derek can’t help but go to his knees right there in the hallway, where everyone can see.

He bares his neck at Peter, breathing out a soft “Please” and Peter’s eyes go wide with surprise. He takes Derek inside, coaxes him so deep into subspace Derek forgets his own name, and then gently gets him back out of it too.

Derek feels like a completely different person afterwards and when Peter asks him how long it’s been Derek tells him the truth. The last time he had a successful scene was with Peter after all.

Peter gives him a collar a few days later. Derek didn’t know this was what he had been waiting for all this time, but when it settles around his neck, and Peter closes it, Derek knows that this is it. Peter is his dom and he will never accept anyone else.

He doesn’t have to, since Peter feels the same.


	21. Petopher - Post Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU thing: what about post-fire Petopher or Stetopher in which Chris knows what Kate did and feels guilty and cares for catatonic/comatose Peter? (#PeterNeedsGoodCuddle #PeterDeservesSomeLove)

Chris wasn’t involved in the planning of this, because Gerard and Kate knew he would never allow this, but when he hears about the Hale fire, he feels dread pool in his gut, because the Hale’s were peaceful and this should have never happened. He tracks Gerard’s and Kate’s steps back and when he finds out that Kate was a substitute teacher in Beacon Hills right before the fire happened he gets violently sick.

It’s not hard to figure out how she went about it, especially not since she keeps making jokes about animals and how good they are at fucking. He spends another day in the bathroom.

He confronts Victoria about it, and while she wasn’t involved, she makes it clear that she doesn’t really disapproves and Chris thinks he might have spend enough time in the bathroom, it’s time to do something. So he files for divorce, takes Allison and gets the hell out of there.

He heard that Peter was still alive, badly burned and comatose, so he goes back to Beacon Hills. He tells Allison the truth, leaves out the gruesome details, but he makes sure she knows about werewolves, and how her grandfather and aunt did something horrible. She makes sure there are always flowers at Peter’s bed, because she loves flowers and she thinks they might make Peter happy too.

Chris drops by the hospital every day. He still remembers Peter before the fire, so damn smug and handsome, always flirting with Chris whenever he got the chance and Chris thinks if he took him up on that everything might have ended differently.

Chris pulls some strings, and once Peter’s burns have healed Chris makes sure that Peter comes home with them. He has his own room, and Chris read everything about how to take care of someone. He also read up on werewolves, looking up information beyond the hunters bestiary, and when he reads about pack bonds and how they might affect werewolves, he understands why Peter is taking so long to heal.

He lost everyone, and even the two who are still alive left him behind. It’s no wonder Peter doesn’t heal if his wolf is too busy morning his family and pack. Chris just hopes that he and Allison will be enough to substitute as a pack for Peter, so that he can heal.

Peter might not be awake, but he is aware enough to know that he is in the house of a hunter. Even though Chris is no longer in the business, he still smells like wolfsbane, so Peter is freaking out for the first half year maybe. He was freaking out in the hospital, and when Chris was allowed to take him home Peter thought that this was it for him. 

But Chris takes good care of him. He talks to Peter, feeds, washes and clothes him and Peter is surprised to find that there are the tentative beginnings of a new pack bond. Two, in fact, because Allison is adorable and so concerned for Peter. Allison adopted him as her uncle now and that’s how she talks to him. She’s twelve now and she doesn’t care that Peter can’t answer. Chris told her all the new, non hunter tainted information he found and she thinks she would want to be treated as normal as possible if it was her.

Peter still stays on guard for almost a year after Chris took him home. One time, Gerard came by to see Chris and Allison and while Chris made sure that Gerard wasn’t allowed into the house, Peter was still terrified. He was still helpless and if Allison should step in the way, he wasn’t sure if Gerard wouldn’t hurt her just to get to him. Allison stayed with Peter, clutching his hand while Chris told Gerard to go fuck himself and to never ever come back here.

Peter regains some movement after this. He’s not quite at the stage where he can talk, but he can move on his own, a bit, and he manages to smile at Allison every now and then.

Chris tells him that it was Kate who burned everyone, tells him he has evidence and knows who was involved and if Peter wants he can give all of that to the police. It should be enough to get them behind bars. But, and here he surprises Peter, Chris would also understand if Peter wanted to handle this himself. Chris can’t help him with Kate, she’s still his sister, but he would be willing to help Peter with the others.

Peter starts talking not long after, and when he does so for the first time, Alliosn is so happy she can’t stop smiling. Chris immediately tells Peter that he’s sorry, and of course he’s free to leave and do whatever he thinks is right.

Peter had every intention of leaving in the beginning, but now he can’t even pretend that that is what he wants. He loves Chris and Allison, they are pack, and he could never just leave them behind.

He asks Chris for help with everyone who was involved in the fire, and Chris stays true to his word and helps him. He even gets Kate into town for Peter, but that’s as far as he can go, and Peter understands.

When everything is said and done and Kate is dead, Chris fully expects Peter to leave. He tells Allison as much, trying to prepare her for the fact that Peter might not be around for much longer, that they have to let him leave if he wants to.

Allison doesn’t like it, but she understands. She tries not to cry when Peter does leave shortly after Kate is dealt with. Chris tries to stay very stoic himself, because he might just be in love with Peter, and he doesn’t want him to leave at all. He’s only human, but he thinks he could get behind the idea of being Peter’s pack.

Peter leaves for like two weeks, to get his things in order. He gets his share of the insurance money, makes sure that Laura knows to never contact him again, while extending an open ended invitation for Derek, and then he immediately drives back to Beacon Hills.

When Allison opens the door for him she immediately screams for her dad. Chris comes running, thinking something happened, and when he sees Peter he stops dead in his track, because he didn’t think he would ever see him again. Peter asks if there might still be a place for him and immediately finds himself with an armful of Allison who practically launched herself at him.

Chris is a little bit more reserved but once Allison steps aside, he reels Peter in for a hug, too, because the house seemed empty without Peter there. 

Technically Peter has his own room in the house, but he finds himself in Chris’ more often than not. At first it’s just to be close to his pack, he tells himself, and then because being cuddled by Chris keeps the nightmares at bay.

When Allison asks if Peter can come to the parent-teacher night they finally decide to stop pretending like they aren’t in love already, and from then on it’s easy.

For her sixteenth birthday Allison asks if Peter could adopt her, because she wants Peter as a parent for her birthday. Peter happily agrees.

On Chris next birthday he asks Peter to marry him because he wants Peter as his husband for his birthday. Peter happily agrees.

When it’s Peter’s birthday he doesn’t ask for anything, because he already has everything he wants.


	22. Stetopher - Wunderkind Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I had a dream that Stiles was a wunderkind who got a PhD by the time he was twenty but no one believed him. Could you do genius Stiles with Stargent or Steter or even Stetopher for the AU thingy pretty please? (Also everyone in the dream had Tom Selleck mustaches, but please don’t put that in there. It was traumatizing enough the first time.)

Stiles gets his PhD in Information and Computer Science two days before his twentieth birthday.He dabble in Criminology and Languages too, so he has a very well rounded basis to go off. He’s terribly afraid to be unemployed because he’s so young. Not neccessarily because of the money, but mostely because he would be bored out of his mind.

Chris and Peter have their own business. It says consulting business on the front, but in fact it’s a network for supernatural creatures. It means their systems needs to be even safer than the FBI’s because they have a lot of information about supernatural creatures in their. What and who they are and where they live, things like that. If the wrong people get their hands on this, they could wipe out the whole supernatural population in America.

They help with finding packs for traveling wolves or omegas, they find humans who would be willing to be fed on by vampires and they provide shelter all over the world for supernaturals on the run. 

Stiles applies for a job with them because they are stationed in Beacon Hills and he could keep an eye on his dad like that. The position doesn’t seem very interesting, but Stiles thinks it sounds easy enough that he could keep himself occupied with other things on the side.

When they get the application Chris and Peter both think this is a joke. The only reason someone as intelligent as this Stiles would apply for their more than boring job offer is because he’s a hunter and out to get to the inside. Chris points out that this would be a very bad cover is that was the case and so they invite Stiles for an interview.

They ask him to hack into an especially constructed server for this, and then want to know how Stiles would improve it. They are more than impressed because Stiles is able to draw from his knowledge about languages for this as well and he comes up with a firewall Peter is sure even the FBI would be jealous of.

They hire Stiles.

Chris and Peter try to keep Stiles in the dark about their real business for a while, because they want to feel him out first, but he takes one look at their servers (not quite legally) and is like “Werewolves. Huh. That makes a lot of sense acutally.” (He looks up mythology classes the next day)

He confronts Chris and Peter about this, telling them that he can’t help if they don’t tell him everything. He already made some plans, he says, and whips out a whole folder.

With Stiles in their business it quickly spans past America. It gets widely popular and after a few months almost every supernatural in America is registered with them. It’s a lot of work, and so they recruit other people into their business as well.

Peter and Chris are so very into competent Stiles, they don’t even know what to do with that, because watching him work and protecting people is such a turn on for both of them. They know they are in deep shit when they are just as enamoured with Stiles when he trips over his own feet and stutters at the barista in their cafeteria. 

They ask him out on a date shortly after, but Stiles is really not good with human cues, so it takes him some time to realize that these two men are into him and want to date him.

Because his mind goes a mile a minute, he already jumps ahead and thinks about the consequences this might have if they break up, because they still need to be able to work together and so he shows up to the third date with a folder of possible people who could replace him if they break up, since he doesn’t want to leave the supernaturals vulnerable if he has to leave.

Chris and Peter didn’t even think that far yet, and they are more than touched that Stiles is so invested in their business. They make sure Stiles knows that he will always have a place in the business and that if he doesn’t want to do this, there is no pressure.

Stiles almost falls over himself, reassuring them that he most definitely wants this, so they can finally enjoy this date. 

They never do break up, but they have to expand their business constantly so Stiles’ folder still comes in handy when it’s time to hire some new IT experts. 

Stiles gets to oversee the whole devision. He gets recruited by the FBI and even NASA, but he turns them all down. He’s never going to leave his family.


	23. Deter - Pushing Daisies

Derek knew about his power before the fire happened. He wishes he could do something, but his family is burned beyond recognition and he doesn’t even know what good it would do to bring them back like this. The fire department still isn’t sure just how many people died in the flames, because some of the bodies turned to ash.

Derek runs. It’s just him now, and he runs as far as he can. When he eventually stops he grieves for about a year, before he tries to figure out what he wants to do. He can still remember the way Peter always baked in their kitchen, made the most delicious pies, and Derek thinks that it might be something he could do. Peter taught him and Derek doesn’t want to forget anything Peter taught him.

He opens the Pie Hole and gets a small but steady business going. He’s content here, having one of Peter’s special pies for sale every day, and it makes him feel like he isn’t so alone. 

Stiles and Allison catch him reviving someone who fell off a roof, and they immediately get him to work with them. Derek doesn’t care about the money, he has enough of that himself, but he does care about giving people the closure they deserve so he agrees.

When Allison and Stiles carefully approach him about a new job, Derek is confused about why they are so cagey about this, right until he walks into the funeral home and sees Peter in the coffin. 

Peter is badly burned on his right side, and Derek doesn’t even prented to be able to kill Peter again after a minute. He tells Stiles and Allison to get out, drive away, before he touches Peter, because he doesn’t want to trade his friends lives for Peter’s, but he needs Peter back.

Peter didn’t know about Derek’s gift, and he is slightly miffed that Derek kept a secret from him, but when Derek breaks down and tells Peter he thought he was dead too, there are other things they need to talk about first.

Peter made it out shortly before the house came down and he was on the hunt ever since. He knew that Derek was still alive, and Peter had plans to come back to him, but he needed to kill everyone involved in the fire before that. 

Derek takes Peter home, shows him the Pie Hole and his apartment. When Peter comments on how Derek keeps himself angled away from Peter, how he makes sure that there is always some space between them, his voice is full of hurt. He thinks it’s because Derek is disgusted and repulsed by his scars, wants nothing to do with Peter anymore. He couldn’t be more wrong.

Derek tells Peter just how much he wants to touch him, wants to be held by Peter again, but he can’t, _he can’t_ , because it will kill Peter, again, and Derek barely made it the first time. He can’t loose Peter again. 

Peter gets quite after that confession, and Derek knows that he’s planning something. Peter has a certain ‘scheming face’ and he’s wearing it constantly right now.

When he comes home and finds Peter over some ancient texts and books, he’s confused until Peter turns around and explains. He had a plan, for his death, and he would have come back without Derek, too. There was a ritual in place, and it’s dependant on the first worm moon after the death of the caster. That worm moon is in two days.

Peter tells Derek that there is no indication that it shouldn’t still work, the preparations Peter made are still good, and they are still in the time window. If Peter dies again now, he’ll come back in two days and they’ll be able to touch again.

Derek tells him no. It’s too risky, what if something goes wrong, and he rather have Peter alive and unable to touch him than to touch him one more time and then never again. He won’t do it.

Peter doesn’t take no for an answer. He knows his plan is good, knows it will work and so he just leans into Derek’s space and kisses him before Derek can take a step back. Peter drops dead the moment their lips touch and Derek can’t even bring himself to look at the body after that. He knows he has to deal with it but he can’t. He sleeps in the booths of the Pie Hole for two nights.

He doesn’t dare to hope for the worm moon, because things never work out for Derek, but he can’t help it. He stays awake the whole night, hoping against hope that Peter will come back to him, but nothing happens. 

On the third day Derek goes back to his apartment, and the body is gone. He would suspect that Allison or Stiles took care of it, but they are halfway across the world on a job, so it’s highly unlikely but he doesn’t know what happened.

Derek closes the Pie Hole for two weeks, claiming a family emergency, which it is technically, and spends the two weeks in bed, crying and grieving all over again.

When he can’t keep the Pie Hole closed any longer Derek drags himself out of bed and goes back to his business, pretending like everything is normal, and his heart didn’t break and crumble.

It’s a week after that, that Peter is suddenly back. It’s rather anticlimatic as far as reveals go because he just walks into the Pie Hole, and straight up to Derek, hugging him so hard Derek can feel his bones grind together.

The ritual transported his body all over the world, and in the first two weeks Peter was just too weak to get his things in order and make the trip back home to Derek, and he’s sorry that it took him so long.

Derek never really gets over the fact that he can touch Peter now. Whenever Peter is close enough, Derek reaches out for him, dragging his fingers down his arm, over the back of his hand, tucks his hand into Peter’s pockets, presses kisses into Peter’s hair whenever he walks past Derek.

Peter never complains and leanes into every touch. They went too long without them after all.


	24. Stetopher - Fae!Stiles

Stiles has kept his supernatural side secret for a very long time. Claudia and John are the only ones to know, and Stiles likes it that way. He doesn’t go to the other realm anymore, not after they said that Claudia got what she deserved for staying with a human, and that was that for Stiles.

When werewolves happen in his town, Stiles is mostly resigned to this, because he was lucky to have no contact with the supernatural for as long as he did. It was to be expected people would eventually remember Beacon Hills and why it was called that way. 

Stiles is decidedly unamused by the hunters and darachs and alphas that drop by the town and he draws the line at the nogitsune. He gets rid of all of the threats and his friends are still in the dark. 

But Peter and Chris, they notice the threats vanishing, and they see Stiles sometimes in the preserve and they put one and one together. At least about the more murderous parts of his life.

But while they watch him so closely, they also can’t help but notice just how beautiful, strong, loyal, and overall desirable he is. So they decide it might be time to ask him out on a date.

Stiles would love to say yes, but he can only hide his nature while he keeps certain boundaries up and dating a werewolf and a hunter is like the definiton of a bad idea. They are bound to figure him out in no time at all. Still, Stiles wants it, so he decides that maybe it’s time someone else beside his dad knows.

He tells them. It doesn’t go over so well, because Peter is unreasonably fascinated and Chris is overly cautious. It makes for an awkward evening, where Chris stays as far away from Stiles as possible and tries to keep Peter away from him too, while Peter asks him question after question after question.

When Stiles leaves, he thinks that’s it. He told his secret, exposed himself and they reacted badly. He is sure there won’t be a second date, and he’s afraid they are going to tell the rest of the pack. Chris because he’s afraid of him and Peter because he’s fascinated.

Chris and Peter realize they have fucked up almost immediately after Stiles left. They both remember that he is still the same person, and that there is no reason for Chris to be wary or afraid of him, and that Peter will have time to ask all his questions, just maybe not all at once.

They take a few days to get over their initial surprise and shock and then they ask Stiles out again. They tell him they are sorry, that they should have taken that better, and promise that nothing changed. He’s still Stiles to them.

Stiles asks them to let him think about this for a day or two, because he can see how that information might have shocked them but their reaction was also pretty telling and he needs to figure out if he’s okay with it. 

This time it’s Stiles who shows up at their door, telling them that most rumours are true, and that he could hurt them since he knows their name, and they have eaten his food, but that the intent of the fae always plays a role too, and he doesn’t plan on hurting them. But he thinks they need to know that he could.

Peter and Chris look at each other and shrug because Peter could kill them in a heartbeat too and Chris still has all his weapons so he is just as dangerous. It’s just who they are. And they are fine with that.

The only times it ever really comes up that Stiles isn’t human is after fights, when he got hurt, because he heals so quickly there’s nothing to worry about, and in the bedroom. Fae stamina and werewolf stamina are roughly the same and Chris seriously contemplates taking the bite, just so he can keep up with both of them.


	25. Deter - Hogwarts

When Derek gets to Howgarts, Peter is alread a professor there. He’s the youngest one in a very long time and he loves it. He teaches Mythology, a class especially popular with muggles, because they get to know what kind of supernatural creatures are all real. Peter loves teaching it.

Derek is the first one of the Hale’s who doesn’t get sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin. He ends up in Hufflepuff, which Talia is really not amused about, but Peter knew Derek would be in that house. He had spend enough time with Derek over the holidays every year to know him.

Derek feels lost at Hogwarts. He is a moderately good student, but he hates the big classes and the shared rooms and that he can’t just have one moment to himself. He hides in the library, day after day, staying there even after he’s done studying because he needs the quiet.

Peter notices. He notices that Derek loves certain classes, but that he has difficulties making friends, and that he seems stressed out. Peter calls him into his office and tells him that this room is always open for Derek, that he can drop by whenever he wants. Peter makes sure the room opens up for Derek. 

Rumor start up about how Professor Hale has a favourite, how Derek never needs to study for his class to pass. They couldn’t be more wrong. Peter hates favoritism and he would never stand for someone not learning what he teaches and still getting to pass. So if Derek doesn’t know his stuff then he can be sure to walk out of that class with a failed test or essay. It happened before and it will happen again if he doesn’t study like everyone else. Derek knows that.

Derek eventually does make friends, but he keeps coming back to Peter’s room. Sometimes Peter is not even there, but when he is, they talk or quietly do their work. It’s comfortable and reminds Derek of home.

One year, Peter can’t leave for Christmas for whatever reason and Derek decides to stay behind as well. His family is big enough that they won’t be missed, but he doesn’t want Peter to be all alone.

After these holidays their relationship changed. They both know they are headed somewhere that’s not quite appropriate, especially since Derek is still only 15, and so they never talk about it. 

When Derek finishes his last year, there’s this tension between them, because they never talked about it, and Peter doesn’t know what Derek is going to do. Peter doesn’t want to leave, he loves his job, but he also doesn’t want Derek to leave, though he isn’t quite sure if Derek knows that.

Derek takes over for Hagrid as grounds keeper so he can concentrate on his class Care of Magical Creatures. When Derek tells Peter, Peter can’t help himself but take the three steps that seperate them to kiss the living hells out of Derek.

Every student knows that if they can’t find Professor Hale in his room, they need to go find Derek, and the other way round. Because where one is, the other isn’t far. 

When Hagrid eventually retires completely Derek takes over his class as well. He and Peter start to coordinate their classes so Derek can have a hands on approach to the things Peter taught in his class. Soon enough the Hale classes are the favourite ones of the students and they are always full.


End file.
